


Vanished

by Anonymous



Category: VanaN’ice - Fandom, Vocaloid
Genre: M/M, Multi, Song: Arrest Rose, Vanan’ice, loosely based on it, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 19:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I don’t ship it but after rediscovering the band, I wanted to pay my respects even after it’s long dead?Based on the song, Arrest Rose





	Vanished

How could he had been so blind? Len has had enough of his own manipulative self, pulling two men who did nothing to deserve what they got. He loved both of them and that’s what caused the spiraling mess.

 

Gakupo was a fairly polite man who greeted Len with care. He treated the latter gently even with hands that could break him.

 

Kaito was a kind man who helped him discover the beauty in the world.

 

“I will protect you no matter the cost,” said the one in violet.

 

“I will bring you joy and delights in this world,” said the one in sapphire.

 

The yellow canary could not choose between his two beloveds and found guilt gnawing away at him as he spent more time on his affairs.

 

Len saw the two confronting each other on their love for him. Neither blamed the one at fault, but rather fought each other. The yellow haired male cried out in anguish.

 

“Please stop this foolish fighting! I was the one who did this!”

 

They were heartbroken but refused to stop loving the one who brought them down this rabbit hole.

 

Weeks passed and Len made his decision to cut all ties and vanish from their lives. He couldn’t let them keep loving his sin.

 

When they had heard his goodbyes, the one in yellow disappeared. Gakupo and Kaito went on, searching for their beloved together. Their regrets of not holding on tighter reminded them of the countless nights they have tried searching, but to no avail.

 

To this very day, Kaito and Gakupo reminisce over their lost loved one.


End file.
